If Only Love Was Easy
by Love an' Vain
Summary: Ok so I was wondering should I continue? This is based off of my life and my crush's life. So tell me what you think.


**AN: Ok this story I replaced the characters. I'm Clare, and my best guy friend/crush Houston is Eli. Eli and Clare aren't dating in this story. It follows what has happened between me and my crush. This is all told by Clare's(my) Point of view. In this Adam is mine and Houston or at least one of them our best friend Riley. And then were just gonna have alot different characters like Gabby, Noah, Jordan, Sydney, Brandon, Hayden, Garrett, Catie/Caitlyn, Emily, Elliott, Savannah/Red, Jacob, Annachristi/Ana.**

This story isn't like others. It's not one of those stupid happy ending story's, or the vampire fiction story's. It's not all romantic, or all bloody and gushing. It's more how I handled my friend moving. My best friend moving. My wonder, beautiful, generous, rude at times, funny, usually always in a good mood, friend. Or at least I thought of him as my friend. But I also liked him. Not one of those one week crushes, but this one lasted for almost half a year. Maybe just a little bit shorter. And I still felt a strong connection with him. But he didn't like me. Nor would he ever.

I guess this all started in September. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it just did. I think it was the 15th that I first noticed his cute laugh and beautiful eyes. He had an amazing smile, and was just a great guy. He was nice, kind, funny, and I don't know what, but there was something special about him. Something I couldn't explain.

" He's so cute Gabby! I wish I could talk to him without embarrassing myself. I just can't help it he makes me so nervous!" I cried as we walked down the hall.

" Oh my god! Can you shut up? Just talk to him! I've heard you run on about this all day!"

" You can't just talk to a guy like that! And what if I stuttered. You saw how nervous I got last year when I tried talking to Jacob."

" Yeah what even happen with you and Jacob. I thought you loved him."

" I didn't love him. I liked him. And anyways he liked Ana. I well I moved on over the summer."

" So now it's all about Eli? 'Oh Eli, oh I'm sorry. I just can't stop drolling over you!' Hahaha"

" Shut up Gabby! It's not funny!"

" Ok, Ok. Take a joke."

She thought it was all funny that I liked him. I mean I guess it was. I was fat and ugly. He was pretty much a bone who was amazing in every way possible. He was just missing the white horse and me. Stupid right? But this is my fantasy world. My make believe world. Just as we finished our fourth time around the school the bell rung.

" Oh and do you know the best part!" I quickly said as we speed walked to our classes. " I share all my classes with him minus studyhall and specials besides gym. Ain't that amazing!"

" Yeah in your fantasy world. Do you sit next to him in any classes?"

" Yeah, math class. Right next to one another and I put my feet on the bottom of his desk when they say we can start our homework. But when I try talking to him it's like my voice disappears. Well wish me luck, I gotta hurry I'm gonna be late for English."

* * *

When I got to English class, everyone was just taking their seats. The teacher was no where in sight. He was probably still in the teacher lounge drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. As soon as I sat down I was already in the middle of a stupid hockey conversation. I was assigned a seat in between two brilliant hockey players. One played goalie and defense named Garrett and the other played both defense and forward Elliott. Eli was two seats away from me. We were separated by the hockey player Elliott and the science nerd Nick.

When I looked over to see if Eli was there, I noticed he was missing. I looked all around the room, but he was no where to be found. Was he sick? Did he skip? No Eli woudn't skip. I heard the door nob from the class room turn, and Eli entered running to his seat before the teacher came in. I looked away as he turned towards me. My cheeks blushed bright red.

His hair was in perfect place, his light blue eyes sparkling, and his cute little nose red from his cold. Garrett and Elliott saw how red my cheeks were and began laughing at me. Of course neither of them knew who I liked. And neither of them were gonna find out any time soon.

" Aw, how cute." Elliott sayed like a girl who was obsessed with Twilight.

" I know right," Garrett joined in.

" Shut up! You guys are so NOT funny!" I cried.

" Like Elliott did you see Twilight last night. It was on TV. I cried when Edward kissed Bella! It was so beautiful." Garrett continued in his annoying voice.

" No sadly I missed it. But I watched New Moon instead. And let me tell ya, Jacob Black is on fire!" Elliott continued.

" I'm warning you! I'll kill you both right this secound!"

" So scary Clare!," Eli yelled.


End file.
